


To Love You More at Christmas Time

by ThislassisHooked



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Secret Santa 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThislassisHooked/pseuds/ThislassisHooked
Summary: Killian has been in love with his best friend for 10 years. He intends to make what could be their last Christmas together a memorable one. Will he also succeed in making Emma fall for him?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: CSSECRETSANTA2k19





	To Love You More at Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dark_fictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_fictions/gifts).



> CSSS gift for @girl-in-a-tiny-box.

How could she let this happen? He’s her best friend, has been since he approached her on her first day in a new school ten years ago. She had been distant and closed off, not expecting to make any friends. Other kids tended to avoid the strange new girl that had no family. The unwanted foster kid who would most likely be gone before the end of the year. But not Killian Jones. He marched right up to her during recess and plopped himself down under the large oak tree where she had taken refuge and offered her half of his lunch. She didn’t know what to make of him at first. As they nibbled on their sandwich halves he launched into a story about he and his brother fixing up a boat and how one day she’ll be seaworthy. Emma’s eight year old brain didn’t know what seaworthy meant, but Killian must have picked up on her confusion because he immediately explained the term to her.

He always does that. As impossible as it may be, Killian seems to be able to read her mind. An open book, he called her.

That day, under their oak tree, cemented their friendship and now Emma was scared to death that her stupid feelings might put a crack in the foundation of their relationship. She could pretty much pinpoint the moment her feelings for him changed dramatically. The corners of her mouth ticked up as she thought back to last Christmas.

“This could be our last Christmas together, Swan,” he told her as the first snowfall of the year began, their heads tilted back as they both watched a singled fat flake dance from the eternal darkness of the late November night sky. He reached his hand out to cup her jaw, sending a shock through her that she had never felt before. She lowered her head to find him gazing at her with something like wonderment. His bright blue eyes, that somehow seemed to shimmer on a dark, moonless night, were focused on her green ones as he spoke again. “And I damn well intend to make it the best you’ve ever had.” He smirked at his double entendre as one of his dark brows formed an arch. Emma knew that look. He was up to something, but she could never have guessed what he was actually planning.

\---

Killian remembered the day he met his best friend and love of his life, like it was yesterday. He’d seen a kindred spirit in her crystal green orbs. They were both lost, fighting and clawing their way through life. Thankfully, Liam was granted full custody of Killian when he turned 18 and promptly moved them to America for a fresh start. He had sold all of their mother’s precious belongings to obtain the funds to do so. As hard as it was, their mum had begged them on her deathbed to use any means necessary to escape London and get as far away as possible from their good for nothing father.

Killian had only been five when she passed and had to spend two long, agonizing years in an orphanage until the day Liam proudly walked through the doors, swept him up and declared they were moving.

The following year, he met Emma. He’d learned that she was in foster care, living with the Nolans. Mrs. Nolan had immediately taken to Killian when he and Liam had moved into a shabby flat by the harbor. She was a teacher at his school and would often take Killian home with her after school when Liam had to work late. He was almost positive they would keep Emma. They had to because he desperately wanted Emma to be his best friend, even before she spoke a word to him.

Killian chuckled to himself as he laid in his bed, hands clasped under his head, staring at his ceiling, but picturing his eight year old self flying through the front door of their seaside home.

" _Liam, Liam!” he called out unnecessarily. Liam was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a warm cup of tea that he nearly dropped at Killian’s shouting. “I made a friend, her name’s Emma and one day I’m gonna marry her!” After the initial shock, his brother gave him a pat on the back while failing to stifle a laugh._

_ " _ _ While I’m thrilled that you made a friend, little brother, I would suggest that you hold off on proposing for a few more years,” he said affectionately. _

_ “I know that, and I think you mean  _ younger _ brother.” Killian wasn’t really annoyed with Liam. The ten year age gap assured Killian would be smaller that his big brother for another few years, but he had to try to break him of the habit of calling him little before it became a  _ thing _. “I have to win her heart first.” _

_ “When did you get so smart,  _ younger _ brother?” _

_ “Simple, Mary Margaret is a teacher and she and David are the poster children for happy ever after,” Belle chimed in. Killian hadn’t even noticed Liam’s petite girlfriend pouring herself a cup of tea when he ran in. He liked her a lot. She was good for Liam and always let him take extra books from the library. Killian really hoped that things worked out for the brown haired, blue-eyed beauty and his sometimes beast of a brother. _

“Liam, I’m home!” Belle called from the front door. Killian leapt from his bed to head downstairs to greet his sister-in-law.

“Hi, Belle,” he leaned in to give her a brotherly hug. “Liam’s not home yet. He and Sheriff Nolan were called to the docks to check some paperwork for a couple of new yachts that are docking there for the Summer.”

“Storybrooke keeps getting more popular every year,” she said as she set down her bags. “Help me put these groceries away?”

“Of course,” he replied, ever the gentleman.

“So how was the graduation party?” she asked as they worked in tandem to put everything away.

“It was okay, Emma split before the party even had a chance to begin. I just don’t understand, Belle. What changed since Christmas?” Belle smiled knowingly which piqued his interest. “You know something,” he accused playfully.

“Killian,” she snickered, “everyone in town “knows something”, except you.”

Now Killian was very confused. For ten years it has been obvious to all of Storybrooke that he was in love with Emma, except Emma. Now it appears that  _ he  _ is the oblivious one.

“Please, Belle, for my own sanity, elaborate.”

“You said that Emma hasn’t been the same since Christmas.”

“Aye.”

“Do you remember everything that you did for her?”

“Of course. And I’d do it all again, every Christmas, for the rest of our lives, if she’d let me,” he said with conviction.

“Perhaps,” Belle began with a twinkle in her eye, “she realized that what she felt for you was more than love between best friends. Perhaps, she loves you, just as you love her and is scared that you don’t feel the same.” Killian’s jaw dropped at the thought. “And,” Belled continued, “perhaps it’s about time you and her had a conversation about those feelings, before it’s too late and she gives up before even giving it a chance.” Just as Belle finished talking, a loud thunderclap shook the house. Killian felt it may be a sign that it was now or never.

\---

December 1st was a Saturday. Killian asked her to meet him at the bench by the lake that was now frozen over. The ice was amazingly clear, as if walking on it would feel like walking on water. She heard the familiar crunch of boots walking on freshly fallen snow. Emma couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face at the knowledge of who was approaching. He had promised her the best Christmas she’d ever had and knowing Killian as well as she did, she had no doubt it would be.

She was starting to regret sharing with him, over Thanksgiving break, all the winter activities she had never experienced before. It’s not that the Nolan’s didn’t make every Christmas season a fun and memorable one, she had just never told them specifically all the things she had always wanted to do as a child. 

“Lovely morning, isn’t it Swan?” he greeted from behind. “The lake is particularly eye catching, wouldn’t you say, love?”

She turned to face him and saw a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. “It is,” she started, “what are you up to?”

“What makes you think I’m up to anything?” he asked with a smirk.

“Please, you couldn’t hide a surprise from anyone. Your face always gives it away.”  _ Your stupidly handsome face that makes my stomach flip every time it smiles at me. _ Where the hell did that though come from?

“Well, if you’re going to be like that…”

“Killiaaann,” Emma huffed. He smiled tenderly and pulled out a pair of skates from behind his back. “What are those?” she blurts out.

“Ice skates, I trust you’ve seen some before?” he teases.

Of course I’ve  _ seen  _ them before, but I’ve never… we can’t,” she gestures toward the lake.

“We can. Your father and the head of the Department of Public Safety measured the thickness yesterday and assured me it was perfectly safe. Dave promised he would give us until noon before he put out the word about the town's newest attraction.” 

Emma’s heart swelled at the sweet gesture. He encouraged her to sit on the bench as he carefully pulled each of her shoes off and replaced them with beautiful white skates. 

“Now stay there while I go grab my own.” He kissed her hand as he leapt to his feet to fetch them from his truck. 

Emma caught herself rubbing the top of said hand across her cheek, feeling a blush bloom. He returned with a well used pair of black skates and proceeded to slip them on and lace them up while explaining that they were Liam’s. When they were still living in England the two would skate every chance they got. He stood and held his hand out to her.

“Do you trust me?” he asked imploringly.

Emma only hesitated long enough to release a breath she’d been holding “Yes,” she claimed, taking his proffered hand. It took several near falls, laughter from both of them and wobbly legs, but not long after stepping awkwardly onto the smooth surface, she felt comfortable enough to glide side by side with Killian, never once letting go of his hand. He was skilled enough that he turned around and led them through what he referred to as a waltz. She was forced to look into his eyes and found herself transfixed. They continued to dance to imaginary music until the screams and shouts of joy drew nearer. Emma knew their time was up. Killian led her off the ice just as a hoard of excited families approached the newly dubbed Storybrooke Ice Rink.

December 8th was the next Saturday and held yet another Christmas surprise for Emma. He picked her up in his truck and they ventured off into the middle of nowhere. She could see up ahead a hill with track marks.

“Sledding?” He gave her smirk and tilted his head toward the bed of his truck where several types of sleds and tubes sat. “Seriously?” Emma couldn’t keep the face splitting grin from her face even if she wanted to. She had seen people do it, but until she met Killian, she had never had a friend and the five winters after their meeting had brought too little snow for such an activity. 

Then there was the unfortunate event that kept her from her best friend for the next two winters. She had developed an innocent crush on a senior. He was the son of the wealthiest man in town. 

Somehow, Emma’s affection for Neal Gold had reached his ears and he started paying more attention to her. At first it was flattering, but then it started to make Emma feel uncomfortable. She confided in Killian and two days later, 18 year old Neal had a broken nose and Killian was being held in the county jail for assault. Mr. Gold wanted him sent away to Juvenile Hall two hours away in Portland. The judge decided on house arrest, but Emma was told to stay away from Killian because the reason for the assault was still unknown. David was a very protective father and the town’s sheriff.

It wasn’t until Victor Whale came forward a year later and confessed that he had heard and seen everything. According to Victor, Killian had approached Neal about keeping his philandering hands off his 13 year old best friend. Neal made some very lewd comments about “popping her cherry” and Killian gave him a swift punch to the nose and a warning to stay away from her.

After the truth came out, Emma ran to the Jones home and threw herself into the arms of her very best friend. A man she knew she could trust and the apologies from her parents and other members of the community started pouring in. It wasn’t long after that that news spread of Neal being expelled from college and was facing criminal charges for sexual assault. Mr. Gold left town almost overnight, but the most important thing was that Emma had her best friend back and he was no longer the town pirriah, but, in fact, a hero.

Emma felt Killian’s warm, calloused thumb wipe away a tear that had escaped at the memory.

“Why are you crying, my love?” he inquired. Emma smiled, despite the painful memory.

“I’m just really happy to be here with you.”

“Then let’s get to it,” he said with a relieved smile. They stepped out of the truck and Killian lifted himself into the bed of the truck. “So what’ll it be first, Swan?” Emma immediately pointed to the red two person flat sled. She really needed to be close to him right now. He nodded his approval and hauled the large piece of plastic out of the bed and held it in his left hand while holding Emma’s hand with his right. 

Once they reached the peak of the hill, Killian sat the sled down and looked her in the eyes. “Front or back, love?” Emma also blurted out back, but found herself wanting to feel the intimacy of Killian holding her, his warmth enveloping her.

“Front,” she murmured with a blush.

Killian sat down on the cold plastic and patted the space between his legs. “All aboard.” He reached out and helped her settle herself before launching them with his strong arms. The ride started slowly, but gained speed quickly. Killian wrapped his arms protectively around her as they reached top speed, icy wind whipping through her hair and a smile plastered on her face.

They tried the tubes and the disks as well, but nothing compared to being held by Killian Jones, especially when his cheek would rub against hers and she felt the tickle of his scruff.

December 15th brought the third Saturday adventure. Killian picked her up from her house and drove them to Portland where a Christmas market and festival was being held that day. There were booths with sweet treats, warm drinks, handcrafted toys, decorations, but the booth that caught Emma’s attention was the snowglobes. They were intricately carved and painted and one particular globe caught her eye. It was a swan on a lake with a little bridge across the water that held two figures. One with long blond hair and one with short dark hair. The figure with dark hair had an arm wrapped around the blonde as they watched the swan. Emma turned it over to watch the snow fall on the couple that was obviously in love. She watched the scene until the blue gaze of Killian stole her attention. She was mesmerized by intensity in his eyes. She quickly put the globe back and excused herself to the restroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Killian running his hand through his hair. It was too much. This was all too much.

December 22nd was the final surprise before Christmas. Emma had taken a week to get her bearings. She wasn’t falling for Killian. She couldn’t. She knew that if she let that happen, she would cause her own heartbreak when they inevitably had to part ways for college. Killian had been accepted to The University of Washington in Seattle and Emma was planning to head down to NYU.

As she approached his door, she could hear Christmas music and something smelled delicious. She knocked quietly on his door and took a calming breath. She could do this. Killian opened the door for her and she knew she was screwed. He had a red plaid shirt and an adorable santa hat on. His face lit up at the sight of her and she couldn’t help returning his smile. He settled her on the couch in front of the roaring fireplace. He excused himself for just a moment and Emma took in the decor and the music. Now all she needed was a-

“One homemade hot chocolate, whipped cream on top and a sprinkle of cinnamon,” he described while handing her the oversized mug. He joined her on the couch with his own mug and held it up in anticipation of a toast.

“Cheers,” Emma laughed while clinking her mug against his. They watched the fire while sipping their delicious drinks and enjoying some of Emma’s favorite songs. Little Drummer Boy by Pentatonix was playing when Killian excused himself to go grab something in his room. He returned with a wrapped box and Emma began to panic.

“I know we said no gifts, but I couldn’t let this one go. Merry Christmas, Emma.” He handed her the box and she stared at it for a moment before ripping the paper to reveal a plain cardboard box that contained no hints as to what was inside. She could feel Killian’s eyes on her as she opened the box and removed the item. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized what she was holding. The snowglobe with the couple watching the swan. He must have purchased it after she fled the scene. Her heart burst as she could no longer deny that she was in love with her best friend.

She set it down, intent on revealing her feelings, when a new wave of fear swept through her. What if he didn’t feel the same? He had never said anything.

“I have to go, I can’t do this,” she cried, tears flowing freely as she ran away from him.

\---

Killian didn’t know what just happened, but he knew he had pushed too hard. The site of the snowglobe resting on the end table next to her abandoned hot chocolate chipped away at his heart. He thought he had seen his feelings mirrored back at him, but he was so very wrong. He placed the globe in a safe place in his room and settled in for a sleepless night.

As the days got warmer, Emma’s distance from Killian remained the same. She no longer waited for him after classes, she turned down his offers to drive her somewhere and all of their mutual friends were worried about her.

Ruby tried her best to pry any information from Emma, but nothing worked. It was like Emma was attempting to erase Killian from her life. He had become inconsolable the day she announced that she was going to tour NYU during the weekend of prom, leaving him no chance to get her alone. Graduation came and went and he had to decide if he would give up on her and move on or try to fight for her one last time. He opened up his closet to grab a jacket to fight off the evening chill when he spotted the snowglobe. Fight for her it was then. He grabbed the fragile gift with every intention of getting to the heart of the matter.

Emma had successfully eluded him until the day of the big thunderstorm. His talk with Belle gave him the courage to confront her. By the look of the darkening sky, he didn’t have much time to get over to her house before the heavens opened up upon them. With the snowglobe in hand he jumped in his truck to head to the Nolan’s house. He pounded on the door and Mary Margaret answered.

“Is Emma here?” he asked hurriedly.

“No, we thought she was with you.” At that moment, Dave pulled up in his patrol car. The wind was starting to pick up as he jogged from the car to the porch.

“Killian, have you seen Emma? The weather channel is predicting a severe thunderstorm with gale force winds.” Killian’s heart dropped at the thought of Emma being stuck in something like that.

“I haven’t seen her.”

“Neither have any of her friends,” Mary Margaret worried.

“I’ll find her,” he promised, leaving the snowglobe in her hands and racing to his truck. Whenever Emma wanted to be alone, she usually went to the bench by the lake, but something was telling him to head to the harbor. He couldn’t ignore the voice in his head any longer so he peeled out, intent on heading to the water.

\---

Emma rubbed her bare armed against the chill in the air. She could sense that she was in a dangerous spot. The sky was dark and ominous. At this point she had nowhere to go to seek shelter if things got bad. Just as she was running out of options, Killian’s truck pulled up. He jumped out of the cab and sprinted toward her. He wrapped his arms around her, relief spreading from him to her.

“Thank god, I found you,” he spoke into her hair. “We have to go, lo-” The rest on his sentence was cut off by the loudest thunderclap Emma had every heard. Suddenly a thick sheet of rain was pelting them. Killian grabbed her hand and blindly made his way around a building and pulled the door open, pushing them both inside.

He pulled her close to comfort her as the rain got heavier and turned to hail and the wind blew so hard against the structure that the walls shook. She rebuffed his comfort, choosing to put as much distance between them as she could. 

“Please, Emma, if I did anything to offend you-”

“It’s not you,” she interrupted. “None of this is because of anything you did wrong.” She couldn’t look at him. She knew the moment she locked eyes with him it would break what little heart she had left. They couldn’t have a future together. They were going to opposite sides of the country for college. If she told him now, he might give up his future to follow her. That is, of course, if what Ruby has told her was true about his feelings for her.

“Then why have you been avoiding me? Why do this to me now when we have so little time left together?” he pleaded.

“That’s exactly why I’m doing this now. It’ll just make it easier when you leave,” she nearly whispered. The rain had only gotten heavier and the sound of the large drops hitting the metal roof was deafening, but Emma could hardly hear it over her thumping heart.

“Love,” he started as his hand cupped her jaw to raise her head, but her eyes remained just out of line with his, “I may be leaving in a few days, but rest assured, I will always come back to you. I promised that I would never leave you and I always keep my word.”

Her iron will shattered and she gazed into the eyes of the man she loved. She could clearly see the same feelings mirrored back at her. She cursed her stubbornness for wasting so much time. He looked so pained and it was all her fault. The bags that rested under his ocean blue eyes, the hair that would be sticking up in all directions from his hand running through it if wasn’t drench from the downpour, and the pinch of worry between his adorable eyebrows was all her fault. He was waiting for her to either break his heart or set his mind at ease. She didn’t plan to do either. No, she planned to blow his mind.

\---

The lack of response from Emma had Killian on edge. They were stuck in an empty boathouse for an unknown amount of time. Their clothes were soaked through which was creating a whole new problem as his eyes roamed over Emma’s form. Every curve that he had dreamed of running his hands over was on full display. Even her nipples, that Killian had imagined tasting on more than one occasion, were clearly visible and the blood was quickly flowing south. However, if she remained silent much longer, he would gladly face the weather to avoid anymore heartbreak. At least he had succeeded in getting her to look at him. 

It was then that he saw a flicker of something. Something like determination, of what sort he couldn’t tell. Then his whole world flipped right side up as Emma grasped the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to her. Their lips met in a flurry of wet passion.

Every fantasy that Killian had of kissing his Swan was quickly replaced with the reality of her soft lips on his. Emma’s mouth was hungry for his as she forced his lips apart so she could deepen the kiss. Her tongue swept across his own, sending shocks of pleasure down his spine. She tasted like her favorite drink, sweet, spicy, chocolate. He pulled her lithe body as tight as he could against him, threading his right hand through her wet tresses and his left held on to her lower back, inching his way further down. Her moans of pleasure encouraged him to finally cup one of her supple cheeks and pulled her against his growing erection. Emma gasped into his mouth as he let out his own grown of pleasure. Her hands flew around his neck, tugging the wet hair at the nape of his neck as she ground her center harder against him. He quickly realized that they needed to slow down or he was going to embarrass himself. He pulled his lips from her, which only encouraged her to place soft, hungry kisses down his neck. Bloody hell, he really didn’t want to stop. She was going to be the death of him.

“Emma, love, we need to stop for a moment,” he managed to mutter painfully. She pulled away and for a split second she looked worried that he was rejecting her. He was sure that once she saw the desire burning in his eyes, that worry was quickly squelched. “Before this goes any further and by God, I hope it does, I need to tell you something.” She swept her hand softly against his scruffy cheek.

“I need to tell you something too.” Killian’s head was starting to clear of the overwhelming lust.

“By all means, ladies first,” he offered. 

Emma took in a determined breath, stepped up close to his ear and whispered, “I’m in love with you,” so softly he thought he was imagining her words. Then she kissed the skin just behind the shell of his ear and nearly melted on the spot. He grabbed onto her shoulders both for support and to get a good look at her face.

“Emma, is that true? Do you love me?”

“Yes, Killian, it’s true,” she affirmed without hesitation. He could see a small hint of worry that perhaps he didn’t love her back. Now was the time to set her mind at ease.

“Emma, I have been in love with you since the day we met.” Emma gasped at his confession. “You can ask Liam or Belle, they’ll tell you-” before he could finish his sentence Emma’s mouth was back on his.

Killian hadn’t had much time to take stock of what the boathouse had to offer as far as amenities, but he had noticed the small bed tucked in the corner. He encouraged her to wrap her legs around him as he maneuvered them toward said bed. They both still dripping wet so he set her back on her feet to help her undress. He slipped his hands under the hem of her tank top and slowly raised the offending material while taking in the site of her exposed skin. Her top landed with a loud flop a few feet away. Emma was already unbuttoning her jeans, no doubt needing to feel free of the tight, wet material. Killian eased her on the side of the bed so he could help peel her out of the tight denim. She flushed all over when Killian rested his eyes on her matching light pink, lace bra and panties. He suddenly needed to be free of his constricting clothes as quickly as possible.

“Don’t move from the spot,” he nearly growelled. Emma giggled at his impatience with his layers. First the leather jacket had to go, followed by his blue henley and finally his jeans which he gingerly lowered over his aching erection. 

He stood before Emma in only his blue boxers with little black anchors scattered about. Her eyes seemed to dart from one part of his body to the next until they rested on his prominent bulge. Her tongue ran along her lips then her eyes shot up to his, lust mirrored back at him. She leaned back onto the bad, him following her gently. They laid together like that for a minute, their breath mingling as they both tuned out the sounds of the harsh rain and hail and howling winds.

Emma raised her bead to kiss him again as she wrapped one leg around his waist. He whimpered as the warmth of her core caused his to instinctively rut against her. They both moaned at the sensation. It was then that reality came crashing down on him. He raised his head to gaze longingly at her. Confusion clouded her earlier lust.

“Killian, what’s wrong?”

“I,” he started cautiously, “didn’t bring any… protection,” he blushed.

Emma’s worry was quickly replaced with an assuring smile.

“I’m protected and I’ve never been with anyone as long as you…” She seemed reluctant to finish that sentence.

“I’ve never wanted anyone, but you, my love. Rest assured, this is my first time as well.”

“Good.” Emma quickly flipped them so that she was on top of him, straddling his impossibly harder erection. She giggled triumphantly as she reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, sending it flying through the air. Killian was transfixed by the goddess above him. He reached for her breast to cup the soft mound in his hand and felt Emma shiver as his thumb brushed over her rosy bud. He pulled her mouth to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After thoroughly ravaging her mouth, he kissed his way down her neck, causing little whimpers of encouragement from his love. He laved his tongue along her collarbone and pulsepoint before be surprised her by flipping them again.

He planned to taste every inch of her. His mouth reached her dusky nipple and Emma nearly shouted as he took it into his mouth as his hand massaged the other. He switched sides, giving the other the same attention them began inching lower. He slid his tongue around her belly button and continued south until he met the hem of her panties. He bit at the lace then looked into her eyes for permission. With a nod of her head, he curled his finger over the hem on each side of her hips and lowered the last barrier between them.

Emma was magnificent. He could smell her arousal as he gently parted her legs. He would occasionally dart his eyes back to hers to check for any signs of discomfort, but all he could see was lusty dark green. He swiped his tongue experimentally along her clit and Emma let out a surprised yelp. He was concerned at first until Emma’s fingers tugged at his hair as she pleaded with him to do it again. He dove in without hesitation, following Emma’s instructions ranging from “a little to the left” to “put your finger inside of me”. As he pumped into her with two fingers now he could feel her walls start to flutter. He sucked her clit into his mouth and with just a scrape of his teeth he felt and heard her fall apart on a loud gasp. He lapped up any residual arousal taking pleasure in the little whimpers about being sensitive and the jerking of her hips. He rested his head on her hip taking in the view of her coming down.

Emma raised her head just a little and crooked her finger at him. He willingly slithered up her lithe body, enjoying every second of the skin on skin contact.

“These have to go,” she demanded as dipped her toes in the hem of his boxers and dragged them down to a point where he could kick them off. She then spread her legs wide, inviting him to settle himself between her slick thighs. “Make love to me, Killian.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He slid his cock along her wet lips to prepare himself, then slowly and carefully pushed into her tight, wet heat. He held his breath as he pushed past any resistance, praying that he wasn’t hurting her. They both let out a relieved gasp as he bottomed out. He allowed her a moment to adjust to his size then began slowly thrusting in and out. Emma encouraged him to go faster and who was he to deny her wishes. The friction was almost too much for Kilian. Every slide along Emma’s unique bumps and ridges brought him that much closer to the edge. He deepened and angled his thrusts in order to rub her clit with every drive.

“Yes, yes, yes! Oh, god, Killian, I’m almost there.” She grabbed ahold of the comforter on either side of her head, but Killian desired more intimacy when they came together. He opened her palms and entwined his fingers hers as he exploded inside of her. He groaned loudly into her damp neck as she squeezed every last drop from his cock. They laid like that, limp and unable to move. Their combined essence was leaking onto the boathouse owner’s bed, giving them the encouragement they needed to get cleaned up. They hung their clothes out to dry near the radiator and settled back into the bed, nodding off for a couple of hours knowing that no sane captain would try to moor his boat in this storm.

“The storm seems to have passed,” Killian observed as he pulled up his dry pants. Emma was smiling and chuckling at him. “What’s so funny?” he asked, returning her smile.

“I’m not sure when it happened, but you have a rather large hickey on the left side of your neck.” Killian turned to the closest mirror and slipped on his henley. The hickey, or bite mark more likely, was barely visible under his collar. He only hoped he didn’t leave any marks on Emma.

Killian handed her his jacket for their walk to his truck. Before they headed out, Killian grabbed her hand and encouraged her to look him in the eyes.

“This is it, right Emma? You and me, no more running?” he asked hopefully. She placed both hands on his cheeks, kissed him softly and sweetly then rested her forehead against his.

“No more running, Killian. My heart belongs to you.”

“And mine to you, my love.”

Next Christmas, Killian topped last years effort with a proposal and the year after that with a wedding.


End file.
